You Had Me At Hello
by LegendThriller
Summary: Dave Batista finally finds the courage to ask out a certin diva (its the complete opposite of the angsty and drama stuff I write, just give it a try! Read and Review too!)


Author Note: Just a one shot thing........

Dave Batista paced back and forth in his locker room, worrying about what he was about to do. Did he look OK? Was his hand shaking? Why did he have butterflies in his stomach? He wasn't about to wrestle, he was done that for the night, for the next week. Were his shoes polished? Did he smell good?

"Big guy, what's going on?" Randy Orton asked, fresh from a shower, "you seem nervous." Dave gave a small chuckle, and raised his eyebrows at the younger man. "Is tonight the night?"

"Could be," Dave answered, looking at himself in the full body mirror. Dressed in a black dress shirt and black dress pants, he started to question if he should wear something else. "Hey," he called out to Randy, "you got that Adidas stuff?" Tossing a bottle of colgone in Dave's direction, Randy looked at the older man, impressed with the approach he was bringing to the situation.

Putting on socks, the larger man closed his eyes, rephasing what he was going to say. "Hey, how's it going?" Dave asked out loud seeing how it sounds. "I was thinking that myabe some night, me and you.....you and I....Nice shoes, wanna fuck?" Laughing out loud at the last line, Randy rolled his eyes.

"Bro, are you seriously going to use that line?" he asked seriously.

"You got a better one?"

"Well," Randy smiled cockly at Dave, cracking his knuckles, "the one I used to get Trish was, 'If I told you you had a nice body, would you hold it against me?'" Their deep laughs filled the locker room, recieving looks from the wrestlers that were just entering the room. Sitting beside Dave, Randy lowered his voice just so only Dave could hear, "really though bro, I wouldn't use a line. Just be you, ya?" Dave nodded his head as he tied up his shoes, agreeing with the younger man.

"I actually talked to some of the girls to distract her for a bit," he told Randy, grinning to himself, "just so she can get her pretty self more prettier than she already is." Randy rolled his eyes at the last comment; it's surprising how such a big intimidating guy can have such a soft heart.

Standing up, he looked at himself in the mirror one last time; 'perfect', he though to himself. Giving Randy a thumbs up, Dave left the room, making sure he shut the door behind him.

Lilian Garcia's heels clicked down the hallway, laughing with fellow blonde, Trish Stratus. Their arms linked through each others, they walked into the diva's dressing room, seeing all the girls getting ready to leave. Edge was there talking to Gail and Lita, keeping them company as they packed. Clearing her throat to get attention, everyone looked at Trish, seeing she was about to say something.

"I.......am hoping in the shower," she announced to the divas, getting laughs from all of them. Trish was known to stay into chracter longer than she should, but when she did stay in it backstage, it was just for laughs.

Lilan sat down on a bench, taking her heels off slowly. Hissing as she undid a strap, she looked down at her feet, seeing red marks all the way up to her ankles. Pulling out a pair of running shoes, track pants, and an old DX shirt, she began to undress, forgetting Edge was there.

"Whoa, Lil, don't come on too strong to me," he joked as him and Gail began to walk towards the door, hand in hand. "Can't you see I have someone?"

"The show wasn't for you," Lilian told him rolling her eyes, "it was for the next person that knocks on that door. Unless it's like...Ric...then, that'd just be sick." Giving him her famous grin, Edge responded with his smile as he and Gail walked out. Lita moved her bag over to Lilian, sitting down next to her.

"So, who do you hope is the next person to knock on the door?" Lita asked jokingly, reciving a small push from Lilian. "Aww, does Lilly have a crush?" Tying up her sneekers, Lilian kept her head down, not wanting Lita to see the redness that arose to her cheeks. Lita squeeled, realizing Lilan's secret. "You do!"

"Do not!"

"Yes you do! Oh my God, hey Vic! Lil has a crush on someone!" Lita shouted to Victoria who was on the other side of the room. Clapping her hands excitedly, Victoria walked over with her make up bag and hair brush. Sitting beside Lilian, she began to brush the blondes hair; Lita took the make up bag and started to sort out all the makeup, trying to decide which colours to use on Lilian. Swatting away the divas, Lilian stood up with her bag and began to walk towards the door. "Lilian Garcia! Where in the hell do you think you're going?" Lita asked, standing up to drag the announcer back to where she was sitting before.

"We vant to make you pretty, darling," Victoria told her in a fake Italian accent. Giving up, Lilian leaned against the wall, letting the girls do what they want.

It was a long process for Lilian. Lita kept taking make up off, and putting the same colour back on; Victoria kept putting tangles in her hair, then trying to brush them out, and then once Trish came out of the shower, she was looking through everyones bags to see if they had anything Lilian could wear. Finally, Lita decided on purple for her eyes, with a skin tone lipstick; Victoria put Lilian's hair in a pony tail, leaving the longest pieces of her blonde hair loose with strands by her face, and Trish found a pair of jeans from Victoria's bag and a long sleeve light purple shirt that stopped above the navel from Lita's bag. Throwing the clothes at her, Lilian grumbled as she walked over to a private aera of the change room, getting dressed in what Trish had picked out.

Once she was ready to revel her new look, Lilian walked out in front of the three divas that made her over, slouching and hands in the pockets.

"Lil!" Victoria shouted, "stand up straight! Let him see those hard earned abs!" Walking over to the smaller blonde, Victoria pushed Lilian's shoulders back and took her hands out of her pockets. Once she was standing straight, everybody saw a newly pierced belly button.

"When did you get that done?" Trish asked, walking over to pull the shirt up a bit higher to show it off.

"Last month," Lilian replied, hardly above a whisper. Walking over to her bag, Lilian was sure she was able to get out of the room this time. Before she reached the door, there was a knock, and Lita jumped in front of her to answer. Opening the door just a crack to take a peek, Lita slid out of the door way and into the hall, holding onto the handle so Lilian wouldn't be able to get out.

Once Lita came back in, she saw Lilian sitting on the bench listening to her headphones, singing along with the music. Victoria, who was sitting beside Lilian, tapped the blonde on the shoulder, motioning for her it was OK to leave now. Waving to the remaining diva's, Lilian finally made her escape from the locker room and began to walk towards the exit.

"Lilian!" Hearing her name called, she rolled her eyes and turned around, only to see Dave Batista walking over to her, with a rose in his hand. Lilian stopped in her tracks, watching as the large man moved towards her. "Hello," he greeted, handing her the rose.

"Hey," she said quietly, taking a sniff of the flower. "It's very pretty," she commented as they began to walk towards the exit. Biting her bottom lip, she smiled to herself; her crush was finally acknowledging her! With a rose!

"You did a good job singing the anthem tonight," Dave told her as they walked into the parking lot, "but doesn't it get annoying singing the same song, over and over and over?"

"Just as annoying as it is watching you guys get all hot and sweaty while you're wearing little speedos," Lilian blurted out. His eyes widend as he looked at her, not beleving what she just said. "I....am so sorry," she quickly apologized, giggiling. "It's just an inside joke between me and the girls, and how most the time they wear more clothes than the guys and..."

"It's OK," Dave assured her, brushing his hand on her arm, "it was actually pretty funny. I didn't think you had that type of a personality, but, from what I just heard, and from the belly button ring," Lilian bowed her head, blushing again, "it looks like I underestimated myself," Dave finished.

They walked over to Lilian's rental; Dave offered to carry her bag for her, so he was carrying her bag now while Lilian just had the rose she recieved earlier. Opening the trunk to the car, Dave put her bag in, exagerating how heavy it was by letting out a groan after. Rubbing his shoulder he smiled at Lilian; she was smiling as well. "Hey, Lil...Can I call you Lil?" She nodded her head. "I was just wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat....sometime..."

"Like tonight?" she asked, still smiling. Dave nodded. "You had me at hello."


End file.
